


Isildur's Heir

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [23]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Rivendell, Kili meets someone he did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isildur's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-third day of Christmas' for [healingmachine](http://healingmachine.livejournal.com), because I do love her so. :) According to the appendices in TROTK, Aragorn was born in 2931, and Bilbo left on his adventure in 2941. You do the math. ;)

"You're a dwarf."

Kili looked up from where he sat sorting through his pack. "I am, young master," he replied to the child standing across from him, all long limbs and serious eyes. "And you are not an elf."

"No, I'm human. A Dunedain," the child replied, shifting a little closer to peer at Kili's pack.

 _Estel_. "Then you shall be a ranger," Kili said, taking a closer look at the child. He'd heard the rumors -- the heir of Isildur hidden away with the elves of Rivendell -- yet he'd paid them no mind. After all, what was Isildur's heir to him and his?

"I shall be a chieftain of the Dunedain," Estel said with all the arrogance that a child could muster. He couldn't be more than nine or ten, yet he was tall for his age. Almost as tall as Kili if he stood toe to toe with him.

"Then you shall be an important man," Kili said, with a smile as he beckoned Estel closer, tipping his pack out once more.

"You are part of Thorin Oakenshield's company." Estel dropped to the floor beside Kili, legs folding gracefully beneath him.

"I am," Kili admitted, another smile curving his lips as he watched Estel begin to sort through the items in front of them. "I am also his nephew."

"Then you are an important man, too," Estel said, wide eyes swinging from a knife to Kili. "Dwarf. He is heir to the Throne Under the Mountain."

"Not nearly as important as all that," Kili laughed. "Even if Thorin is. I am merely a warrior, young sir."

Estel gave him a look, and those solemn eyes of his seemed to see much that he should not. "I do not think you are merely anything," he said, finally. "I think you shall do great deeds."

"Perhaps."

"You shall," Estel said, turning his attention back to the dwarven knife in his hand.

Kili watched as he turned it over and examined the blade, testing the balance in his small hand. The child was wise beyond his years, destined for his own greatness if the rumors were true, but Kili would not speak of that. Instead, he reached over and folded Estel's hand around the hilt of the knife. "A gift, young sir," he said quietly, smiling as Estel looked up with wide eyes. "So that, no matter where your journey takes you, you will always look back on a young dwarf with fondness."

"Oh, I shall," Estel breathed, showing his age for the first time. "Thank you!"

"Use it wisely, young sir."

"I shall, master dwarf," Estel said, positively beaming as he bounced up to hug Kili. "I shall use it on a grand adventure some day."

Of that, Kili had no doubt. For this was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and he would do the great deeds of which he spoke. One day.


End file.
